1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to epoxy resin curing agents. These curing agents comprise aminated, propoxylated 1,4-butanediol which are reacted with small amounts of an epoxy resin.
These curing agents demonstrate improved properties when cured with an epoxy resin. The improved properties demonstrated by the cured products makes them useful in coatings, encapsulations, sealants, laminates and composite materials.